


That Ugly Desire

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You have been sent alongside Thor to Midgard in order to deal with Loki.The man you'd thought dead.The man you'd loved.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	That Ugly Desire

You felt as though somebody had grabbed hold of your heart and wouldn't let go. How could he be here? Alive? The Midgardians' conversation and Thor's occasional input registered but you didn't pay full attention. Stood looking down at the glass cell that he stood in, you tried to make sense of it all. Even as Thor had marched him into that cell, Loki hadn't spoke a word or even looked at you. 

Anger rose in you as you clenched your fists. Having had enough of leaving your question's unanswered, you turned and marched towards the door. "Y/n" Thor called after you but you continued toward your destination.

You maintained your purposeful stride until you were stood with no more than the glass cage between you. He was sat with his back to you but you knew that he was aware of your presence. After waiting for a moment or two you scoffed "so that is how it is to be?"

His shoulders sagged slightly before his mask went back up and turned to face you with a fake grin. "Is that any way to say hello my love?" He walked over to the glass and you found yourself stood face to face with the man you thought dead.

Despite your dumb heart screaming at you to let him out of the cell and hold him tight to you, you hadn't been sent here for happy reasons. "Would you expect any less given the circumstances? You should not be here Loki".

"Why not?" he pouted slightly "Odin sent you and Thor, why can't I be here?"

"You will not take Midgard Loki" you growled out before frowning "what even possessed you to try?" A flicker of emotion flashed across his face, far too quickly for you to identify before he composed himself once more. 

"A shame you feel that way Y/n" he stepped right up against the glass "I could have made you Queen". His eyes darted over your shoulder and his face immediately shifted to one of anger. "Or maybe you've decided that desire will be fulfilled elsewhere. Tell me, how long was it after I fell that your eyes moved to Thor?"

You scoffed "that jealousy of yours Loki" you shook your head "you know too well that I never wanted any other". Pausing for a moment you allowed that to sink in "but you clearly didn't want me". He remained silent as you continued "to hear that you live but rather than returning to me, you chase after a throne that doesn't exist".

He turned his back to you and took a few steps away, hands behind his backs. "And why would I return to you? You can't seriously think that I ever really loved you". Despite your head telling you he was lying, those words still felt as though you'd been burned. "A pathetic woman who would never be worthy of a royal title. Though I suppose you occupied my time well enough".

Seething away in your anger you could do nothing but stare angrily at his back. Thor placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a sympathetic look. You took a deep breath to steady your emotions "I've never desired a title Loki. Why would I when I can see how ugly that desire is within you? The sad prince who desperately clings to a throne he will never have". 

You knew that the words were overly harsh but you didn't care in that moment. If he wanted to hurl insults around then you would indulge him. You could tell that your words had bothered him by how still he now stood. Thor opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say as you turned to face him before storming away.

====

The explosion had taken you all by surprise. Being quick to pull yourself from the rubble and to your feet you quickly ran to the window to look down at Loki in the cell. He was already looking up at the window with an evil grin on his face. Squinting at him you turned to grab the only thing you knew he'd want. It took some moving around of rubble before you found it. 

The sceptre. As soon as you picked it up you felt a flash of pain in your head. You let out a hiss at the sensation before shaking your head to clear it away. Turning the sceptre from side to side you frowned, something about it was more than it seemed.

Gunshots snapped you from your trail of though soon enough and you returned your attentions on keeping the damned thing from Loki. Sprinting along the halls you tried to come up with a way off the ship. That's when you remembered that there were smaller crafts on board! Decision made, you headed for the platform above. 

As you got closer to your target you realised that the mortals that Loki had brainwashed with the sceptre seemed drawn to it. This meant more fighting for you but at least it would draw them away from the other midgardians. You'd reached the outer platform and were greeted with the cold winds that would most likely have sent most hurtling away. 

Holding a hand in front of your face you pushed on towards the first aircraft that you saw. Before you could reach it though, something tore through your knee, sending you to the ground. You frowned as you looked down to find an arrow protruding straight through the joint. It was an awful placement and you were convinced that whoever had shot you had chose the debilitating shot on purpose.

Trying to pull yourself from the ground, you looked back as a group of soldiers headed over to you. At the front of which stood an archer "give us the sceptre" he demanded. Standing as firm as your one good leg would allow, you held his stare. He pulled a gun from his holster and aimed it at your head. In that moment you were debating simply tossing the stupid sceptre from the aircraft. 

You continued to stare at the man with his gun aimed at your head but some message seemed to reach him that you were unable to hear. He frowned at whatever the message had been before lowering the gun to your good knee and pulling the trigger. You tumbled to the ground before you could stop yourself and the man quickly snatched the sceptre from your grasp. 

You cursed as you tried to reach out and grab the thing once more but the man simply turned and walked away. Letting out a growl of frustration you tried to force yourself to your feet once more but found that you were unable. The bullet seemed to have gone straight through your knee but you still required some time to heal such a wound. Looking to the other knee, you gritted your teeth before yanking the arrow out. 

The group of soldiers had already disappeared back inside and you knew that they would be taking the sceptre back to Loki. A cold dread took over you as you thought about what Loki would do next. 

====

"Where the hell were you?" the one called Stark turned to you as soon as you limped into the room they had all gathered in. Shooting him a glare, you didn't bother to answer the question, directing yourself instead to sit in one of the empty chairs.

"Where is Thor?" you asked as you looked around the room.

"Your boyfriend dropped him in that cell" Stark quipped and you shot him another glare at his terminology.

"Tony" the Captain scolded him for his tone "Y/n isn't to blame for this".

"Isn't she?" Stark yelled "isn't all of this her and her planet's fault? Loki is going around killing us as he pleases". You knew that he was speaking out of anger more than anything else but you resented the comments all the same. 

"Why do you think we were sent here?" you gritted out "Odin had no easy task in getting us here but he sent us all the same because Loki's actions are his own, not those of Asgard".

Before he could comment further, your attention turned to the man who had just entered the room. You tensed up and reached for your dagger. "Easy there" Romanoff stepped in front of the man "he's back to normal now". You furrowed your brow as you looked past her to the man. Seeing as the eerie blue glow was gone from his eyes you figured she must be right.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he pointed towards your still bloody kneecaps.

"It's healing well enough" you brushed him off "though you have commendable aim". He forced a light laugh before moving to sit down. Fury entered the room shortly after and you were able to confirm that both Thor and Banner were no longer on the aircraft. You contemplated whether or not Thor would be likely to survive such a fall and hoped that the answer was yes. 

The conversation drifted off in your head as you went over what you knew about Loki's plans. Neither he nor you knew Midgard well enough for him to know where to set up the portal. He would likely depend on the advice of Selvig. Perhaps that could narrow down the options at least. Alongside all of this, you were also still seething at the words he'd spoke to you. 

Granted, you'd bit back just as well but you continued to hear his words over and over in your head. 'You can't seriously think that I ever loved you'. He was lying... he had to be. The Loki you knew was never so cruel. Something had happened after he fell but you had no idea what. "Y/n" a voice snapped you from your thoughts.

Looking up to meet the eyes of Fury you offered a somewhat apologetic look. He sighed before repeating what he must have said before "can we count on you to stop Loki...whatever that may mean". You knew what he was asking. Could you kill Loki? Honestly you weren't sure that you could. Whilst this Loki seemed to be some twisted shadow of the one you knew, it was still him.

But he was planning on killing millions of innocent people. You had a duty to Midgard and to Odin to stop that from happening. With a sigh you met Fury's eye "Loki is to be stopped, whatever that may mean" you sighed. He accepted the answer with a nod before turning and leaving the room. The depth of what you'd just said started to hit you. Pulling yourself to your feet you limped over to the opposite door and left the room.


End file.
